


The Babysitters of Madi Griffin

by Zeli_343



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeli_343/pseuds/Zeli_343
Summary: When Clarke and Bellamy need someone to watch Madi, their adopted daughter, their friends are more than happy to help. Read on to see a typical day in the household of Madi's different aunties and uncles! More chapters will be added to match the tags.*This is my very first fic, so I apologize if there are any grammar errors or I tagged anything incorrectly. I am open to constructive criticism, so if you wish to, please leave a comment!- On Hiatus -
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: Marper

During the school year, Madi usually only went to Monty and Harper’s if it was on the way to Mom or Dad’s work, or if she  _ really _ begged for it. But during the summer, she practically lived there. 

Bright and early every morning, Madi was dropped off at their cabin with a backpack and a kiss on the cheek from Clarke. Inside, Harper always greeted her with an enormous bear hug and her Famous Banana-Nut Chocolate Chip Muffins. Madi loved their cabin, from the smell of espresso drifting from the kitchen to the way the floors creaked throughout the house. It wasn’t much, but Harper filled it with plants, candles, pottery, and other trinkets she picked up from thrift shops to make it feel like their home. 

Halfway through breakfast, a disheveled Monty would rush downstairs, grab a muffin, and leave for class with a “Shit - I mean shoot, I’m gonna be late! Bye Mads, love ya Harp!” Harper would roll her eyes and whack him with her napkin while Madi giggled over her orange juice. After breakfast, Madi would explore the garden while Harper cleaned up. Monty was an avid gardener, and his efforts resulted in gorgeous flowers, bushes, and herbs Harper used in her cooking. Madi had her own special plant, a newly planted rose bush she watered and checked on everyday she was with them. 

The rest of the morning was then spent playing board games, helping Harper with chores around the house, and Madi’s favorite, braiding hair. She was  _ so close  _ to mastering a french braid. Thankfully, Harper was a very patient person and more than happy to let Madi practice on her. Madi knew she was lucky to have such an amazing place to go during the summer. It was 10 times better than summer camp. Madi shuddered at the memories. Clarke told her that Auntie Harper worked as a barista part-time while Monty studied computer science. She also heard Mom and Dad talk about how she was in the military for a few years, along with Uncle Nate and Uncle Murphy. Madi thought that was awesome, but her favorite thing about Harper was how her smile could light up an entire room. Monty was different, he was kinda geeky and mumbled a lot, unless you got him talking about anything to do with technology. Then, he wouldn’t shut up. 

The afternoons at Monty and Harper’s cabin were always spent outside. Usually, Madi and Harper would go on a hike, roller skate at the park, or paint portraits outside on the porch of the cabin. The afternoon always ended with a delicious lunch made by Harper, and a reminder for Madi to eat her vegetables. Soon after lunch, Bellamy would come by to bring Madi home, thanking Harper and making plans to catch up over a few beers. As the sun slowly begins to sink beneath the horizon, a sleepy Madi would lean her head against the car window, smiling about the great time she had that day, and looking forward to come back and do it all again tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2: Memori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added dialogue to this one, hope you like it!

Madi remembers the first time Uncle Murphy and Auntie Emori babysat her. It was 9:30 in the morning, and Clarke realized she forgot to ask anyone if they could watch Madi for the day. She had to work a 12-hour shift at the hospital soon, and Bellamy was already on his way to an all-day conference at his school. Madi heard her Mom talking on the phone with Dad, while pacing back and forth in the kitchen with a frown on her face. 

“...Yes, I checked, they’re busy”

“What about your mom and Kane?”

“Still on a cruise.”

“Damn it.” Bellamy sighed through the phone. 

“I don’t know what to do, Bell. I can’t believe I forgot to ask, 

I should have-”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, we all forget sometimes, let’s just think.” 

Clarke bit her nails.

Bellamy was silent for a minute. “Hey...I just remembered, Murphy 

has today off, and his apartment is only 15 minutes away.”

Clarke groaned. “I don’t know, Bell. He nearly dropped Madi as a 

baby! Do you really trust him to be responsible with her for a day?”

“Murphy will be fine. Plus, Emori will be there.”

Clarke scoffed. “Like that’s supposed to make me feel better.”

“Well, do you have any better ideas, Princess?” 

Clarke groaned again. She could practically see him smirking. “Fine, you’re right. Text me the address and I’ll drop her off.”

“Sounds good. Love you, Princess.”

“Love you too, bye.” Clarke hung up and turned around. “Madi! Get 

your stuff and let’s go, you’re gonna visit Uncle Murphy and Auntie 

Emori today!”

Ever since that day, Murphy and Emori’s apartment was one of Madi’s favorite places to go, even when they didn’t need to babysit her. When Madi walked in, she was greeted by the smell of whatever Emori decided to cook for the day. Emori loved to cook in her free time, and was constantly trying out weird recipes for Madi to sample. There was always food to try, whether it be a bowl of broccoli soup, a bite of strawberry crepe, or a sip of lavender hot chocolate. One time, Emori burnt her bacon mac and cheese so bad that Madi gagged after one bite. “Fuck, is it really that bad?” Emori exclaimed. Her eyes widened. “Shit, you’re like, young, I can’t swear in front of you!” Madi burst out laughing when Emori realized her mistake.  After sampling Emori’s food, Madi would go straight to their record collection. Murphy and Emori loved music, especially from the 80’s. Some of her favorite bands were Tears for Fears, Depeche Mode, and The Police. Every time she went over, she played a new record, and giggled as Murphy would begrudgingly agree to dance with her. 

At first Murphy and Emori, they didn’t exactly know what to do with a kid, so they just let her watch whatever she wanted TV all day, giving them the label of “coolest people ever” until Uncle Murphy turned it off, something about “too many damn bills”. Clarke said that they didn’t have very much money, because living in the city was expensive, and especially because Uncle Murphy only worked as a bartender and Emori was studying to get her pilot’s license and waitressing part-time. That made sense, because while Madi loved Murphy and Emori, their apartment wasn’t very nice. She could see the rusty pipes running up the walls, dust coating the unused surfaces, and various trinkets laying around the house. At least Madi could play with those. Nevertheless, Madi loved Murphy and Emori dearly, and always left their apartment giddy on sugar and with promise to “listen to some hella cool music.” 


	3. Chapter 3: Mackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter; I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted Jackson and Miller to be portrayed.  
> Thanks for reading!

Jackson and Miller live in a small, quaint apartment on the outskirts of the city. As soon as Madi arrives, she always makes a beeline to the pantry. Once she eagerly pushes Uncle Miller’s protein powder and energy bars to the side, she finds Uncle Jackson’s Nutty Bars, Twinkies, and home-made chocolate chip cookies.

Uncle Miller will roll his eyes, but always lets her have a treat before she starts her homework. Unlike some of her other uncles, (looking at you, Murphy) Jackson and Miller are very concerned that Madi is succeeding in her schoolwork, almost a little too concerned, in Madi’s opinion. After she eats her treat, she usually spends an hour working finishing all of her homework.

Even when she’s done, Uncle Jackson makes sure there’s plenty of educational activities to do before she turns to television as her entertainment. Uncle Miller told her it’s because he’s nervous Clarke will tell Grandma Abby, Jackson’s boss, that he has been rotting her brain with sugar and TV. One afternoon, Madi had finished all her homework and was bored. “Uncle Jackson, will you play tag with me outside?” She asked hopefully.  
“Oh, um, a-are you sure that’s a good idea? What if you fall and break your arm, or-”  
“Well then it’s a good thing you’re a doctor, isn’t it?” Miller grinned and walked in.  
“Uncle Miller, you’re back!” Madi squealed and ran up to hug him.

Jackson pecked him on the lips, and reluctantly, went outside with Madi in the backyard of their apartment. Jackson and Miller’s apartment is much nicer than Uncle Murphy and Auntie Emori’s. When Madi asked why, Bellamy told her it was because Uncle Jackson is a doctor like her Mom, and can afford a nicer apartment because he and Uncle Miller make more money. Uncle Miller works as a police officer, and before that was in the military just like Bellamy. Even though Madi thought that Jackson made her do too much homework, and Miller didn’t want her to eat sweets, she loved her uncles, and was never disappointed when she stayed with them for the day.


End file.
